In The Light of Day
by Sky Rider
Summary: If only Leon could fight monsters in his sleep... or can he?


Leon's eyes narrowed against the sunlight streaming through his windows. Sighing deeply into his pillow, he turned over thinking about going back to sleep, but his eye caught sight his covers sprawled halfway across the room. Leon sat up with a frown. Looking down at his feet, he saw a long claw mark shredding his flannel sheets. His eyes widened. Pulling back the sheets, he stood up and looked himself over. No blood. Okay, good.

"What the hell?" Leon's eyes trailed a path of strange goo up the stairs, making note of the broken lamp next to his bed.

Walking over to the bedside table, he took out his gun and slowly headed up the stairs, following the gooey trail. And as he rounded the top of the stairs, his gaze fell on a giant mass near his kitchen table. Leon's mouth fell open, his frown deepening. What the hell happened last night?

Leon cautiously walked towards the creature, half expecting it to suddenly come alive and attack him. With its dark hide and large obtuse face, it looked like some sort of cross between a hippo and a snail. Maybe it was.

The closer he got, the better he could see bullet holes all over its hide. What? He slid the clip out of his gun. Empty. He had fought this thing last night. But why couldn't he remember? Sleep walking?

Leon chuckled to himself, eyeing the creature, "You're crazy."

He took his belt off the table and looked for his knife, but it wasn't there. For an instant, his stomach dropped, but then he looked back at the creature. He bent closer, but still kept a distance from it.

Yeah, those were knife marks all right. Pretty deep too. Sleep-walking Leon was a badass. He mentally gave himself a high five, still looking over the body for his knife. Nope. It was nowhere to be found. Maybe it was under the creature.

He leaned back. But the million dollar question was… 'is it dead?' He walked to his closet, glancing over his shoulder a few times, before grabbing an umbrella and walking back to the creature. No way was he going to lose an arm over this.

He extended the umbrella and poked the hippo-snail creature gently. Nothing. He poked it again, this time harder. So far so good. He poked it four times in a row and withdrew, expecting it to rear its ugly head, but it didn't move.

His video phone chimed to life, and he grabbed it off the table, relaxing his umbrella hand.

"Leon, about that report you wanted…" she paused. "Rough night?" Hunnigan asked, taking in his appearance.

"You could say that," Leon turned his phone towards the creature that he presumed dead in his kitchen.

On the other side of the com, Hunnigan rose from her chair and got closer to her screen to get a better look.

"Is it dead?"

"I think so."

"So it woke you up when it broke in?" she took her seat again.

Leon turned the phone back towards him, "No. That's just it. I think I fought it last night while I was asleep. I can't even remember it. Maybe I was sleep walking… or sleep fighting, or something."

"You fought that in your sleep?" Hunnigan's question hung in the air.

"Looks like it."

"Are you hurt?"

Leon shook his head slowly, "I don't think so. I'm more concerned where it came from. Or how it got here. Do you have any active virus infections reported?"

Hunnigan looked through her alerts, "Nothing. Creepy. Someone found out where you live?"

Leon rolled his eyes, "Ada…"

"Ada?"

"Ada was here a couple weeks ago. Maybe she got into trouble and lured it here, because she thought I could deal with it."

"Clearly you can," Hunnigan jested. "In your sleep."

"Hunnigan."

Hunnigan cleared her throat, "Sorry. I'll have a bio-containment team down there in twenty minutes. And I'll send a car down to take you to decon."

"Thank you," said Leon wearily.

"I'll tell you about that report when you get here."

"Sounds good."

"Oh, and Leon…"

"Mm?"

"I think we should give you a new nickname… like Van Hellsing."

Leon groaned, "No nicknames."

"But—"

"Hunnigan, send the bio team."

"See you in twenty," she winked.

"Oh, and, Hunnigan."

"Yes?"

"Happy Thanksgiving."

Hunnigan chuckled, "Happy Thanksgiving, Leon."

With that, Leon's screen went dark and he looked at the creature, still unmoving. With a sigh, he looked around the rest of his apartment. Half of it was in shambles, and his North bay window was broken. That must've been where the creature got in.

Walking over to his fridge, he poured himself a glass of orange juice. He was going to have to add sleep-fighting to the list of topics to discuss with the DSO shrink. He grinned at the prospect of explaining that one. She already thought he was mad. She already thought they were all mad for the line of work they were in, but he enjoyed teasing her. He sat on his comfy chair, sipping his orange juice and smiling at the prospect. Oh, this was going to be good.

* * *

 _Hey, guys! Hope you liked this one. It's just a little one-shot I came up with for fun. If you like, tell me what you think! :)_

 _Happy Thanksgiving!_


End file.
